Hallway Shenanigans
by OtakuPrincess101
Summary: A drunk Thatch seeks fun with his favorite cross dresser in the hall .


Izo's back hit the wooden wall hard as Thatch trapped him under his arm rested on said wall above his head.

The chef dove into the geisha's neck and began kissing, sucking, and biting. Izo's knees went weak at the abuse but the sounds of the crew partying on the deck above made him push Thatch gently by the man's broad shoulders.

"Thatc stop, someone could see us!" he whispered harshly.

The chef's half lidded green eyes rolled, "Zo, everyone is too busy having fun to worry about where we are and what we're doing." and with that continued to use his hands to run freely against Izo's pale skin all underneath his usual pink kimono.

His fingers found the sniper's perky nipples and gave the hard nubs a hip bucking pinch.

"Ah~!" Izo moaned, covering his glossed lips while checking the hallway, "Thatch quit it!" he said shoving the man's hands out of his disheveled garments.

Thatch stepped back and his intoxicated expression showed that he was ignoring each and every last one of Izo's protests.

He licked his lips, "My, my that dress makes you look so pretty~."

"It is not a "dress" it's a kimono." Izo spat, not knowing if he should feel insulted, mad, or flattered.

"Whatever it is, I wanna see you with it off~." Thatch slurred coming up to the man again to rub his hands over his hips and grabbing a handful of the man's ass.

Izo was about snap at him again until he felt the unmistakable bulge in white capris rub against his own hardening arousal.

Thatch grinded against him like a horny teenager and Izo shamefully met his rhythm in an instant.

Taking that as Izo's consent, Thatch took the man's mouth with his own, gently forcing his tongue into the man's mouth, the taste of whatever booze he was drinking instantly getting the geisha dizzy as well.

Izo moaned at the intrusion and grabbed the back of the chef's head to deepen their kiss.

He panted against the ginger's mouth, "We're gonna get fucking caught."

"Well whoever catches us is in for one hell of a show~." the chef said with a devilish smirk that made Izo's heart skip one too many beats.

Izo simply smiled at the man before a cold hand found its way to his burning arousal, pumping the leaking member with clumsy speed.

The geisha bucked his hips into the man's hand, never feeling raw desperation like this before.

The two commanders clumsily kissed in the hallway without a care, Izo a panting, moaning mess, bucking his hips like a bitch in heat against the man of all his fantasies like he held all the answers to life itself.

God he liked him so much, so much it hurt and the bittersweet fact that the chef was intoxicated right now, didn't have a clue of what he was doing and who he was doing it with, Izo shook off and decided to adress tomorrow, but for now, all he was concerned with was coming in the hands of his favorite crewmate.

He fumbled with Thatch's belt and the man's cock sprang out of its confinements, thudding against the chef's stomach.

Izo marveled at his large manhood and actually felt his mouth water. He reached down without hesitation and began pumping him as well.

Thatch threw his head back to let out a throaty groan, Izo quick to cover his mouth with his, the small rationality in his brain left screaming that they were literally exposed in the busiest hall on the Moby Dick and the last thing they needed to do right now was draw attention to themselves.

Thatch kissed his neck once more and moved Izo's hand gently before taking both of their precum dripping cocks in his fist and pumping them together.

Izo had to swallow the moan of ecstasy, the sensation of being skin to skin with the commander making his forehead glisten and his cock drip more.

"Look at how wet you are baby, it's a fucking mess down here~." Thatch whispered in his ear, the breathless dirty talk making that unmistakable coil tighten in Izo's stomach.

"Zo."

The geisha looked up at the man who looked back at him with loving, bloodshot eyes. They kissed once more and the chef's face twisted into pleasurable concern, "Zo...together, I wanna come together."

Izo nodded his head, for he couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer as well.

With a lustful groan, Thatch thumbed the tip of his cock roughly before ribbons of his orgasm came flying out the slit. Vibrations from the man's groaning were sent straight to Izo's member, making him finally tip over the edge and follow Thatch's orgasm with a highly feminine moan.

His knees gave out and would've made it to the ground if strong arms didn't catch him first.

He looked up at the chef who simply smiled down at him and grabbed his hips to hurl him up in his arms bridal style.

Izo blushed and checked around them, "Thatch!" he warned.

The man began walking and Izo honestly was impressed how well he was mastering the task while he was drunk, "S'okay. I'm taking you to my room."

The sentence played through Izo's mind like a scratched record and green eyes shot to him face, giving him a little wink, "Cause I'm not done with you~."


End file.
